Let's Become One
by Snow22
Summary: Pandoria cannot resist the charms of her Driver, even with his terrible luck. Upon visiting the splendor of Leftheria, she finds herself falling for him all over again. The two chase each other playfully around the islands...and Pandoria has a simple, silent request in mind. Let's try to become one...just one more time. A fluffy one-shot NSFW fanfic


Leftheria was a paradise unlike anything Pandoria could have ever imagined. Arriving there with Rex's party was the first time she or Zeke had ever been to it.

"Why didn't we come here before?" She muttered to him, watching as birds flew about the islands connected by land bridges. The grass was lush, the remnants of cloud sea water puddled within some of the island's basins. The sun was shining warmly down upon the body of the massive Titan collected into clusters. Zeke yawned as he stretched out in a hammock between two trees, one that he had fashioned himself. "I'm not quite sure! It would have been a lovely holiday spot!"

She only nodded in response. She glanced at him, looking so gorgeous as he reclined. She admired every inch of his rippling muscles, then gazed back up to his disheveled hair and eyepatch. Every time he took a breath, she could feel his heart beat inside her core crystal.

She was so…very lucky to have such a charismatic and lovely driver. Although Zeke seemed like a kidder, he was actually quite sweet and caring deep down. He was a hulking, clumsy guy but it made him all the more enticing. She stepped over to him and sat upon the edge of the swing. He opened his eye, and chuckled, holding her close by. She was just…so soft and her clothes were plush and the sun had warmed them to just the perfect temperature. Zeke sighed with pure bliss, and started to pucker his lips towards the skin of her forehead.

But just as they began to cuddle together, as luck would have it the ropes broke and they found themselves in a piled mess upon the hard earth.

"Owie…" Pandoria muttered underneath him.

He gasped and quickly stood up, plucking her up gently and wiping off all the dirt from her uniform. "Are you okay?"

"You and your rotten luck!" She huffed gently, but he held her cheek and glasses in a way that made her green eyes reflect towards him. He gave that smolder, and she could no longer be upset at him.

"I'm so sorry Pandy…you have to suffer with that forever huh?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She gently told, holding his hand to her cheek. They shared a gentle moment together.

Zeke didn't pay attention to her tail however, which they both swore at times had a mind of it's own. And it was being frisky. It snaked towards him, rubbing up the hem of his shirt. He gasped and shuttered a bit at the sparks starting to come from it. She drew it quickly away.

He gave a feisty gaze and chuckled, "You better start running! Looks like I'm it!"

"Oh noooo!" She played along, flailing her arms in the air, "What am I going to ever dooooo? My prince is trying to capture me again!"

He tripped a bit, but soon began to persue her playfully around the island. Zeke chased her around, but she found herself inching towards the entrance of the Cloudway tunnels. She would occasionally pause, and glance behind if only for a moment. Zeke would stop to, and watch her as if she were a mystical creature. Then she slipped inside the sea, and watched as the water formed around her in a protected tube. It still amazed her, even now. The cloud sea was around her, the bed of it at her feet with seashells and leftover bones from animals long since passed. A foreboeding eel swam by harmlessly. She could feel the rush of pulse in her core crystal, and held it softly.

The Prince laughed as he approached her, continuing his pursuit. "Don't slow down! I'll catch up with you!"

She turned around, cokcing her hips now. She flicked her bottom a bit, making her skirt and tail wiggle in response. "Maybe that's what I want."

Zeke licked his dry lips gently, giving a knowing smirk, "Ah feisty today!"

"Come and get me, my prince." She told with a more sultry voice, beckoning him close with a finger. Intoxicated, he obeyed her command and followed her out of the tunnels.

They were now at the island that bore oversized spiral shells. She stopped and stared into one. Zeke gently stepped up behind her, and held her.

She gasped at this, feeling the entirety of him caressing her. "Zeke…" She whispered gently, giggling as his soft lips found their way onto her neck. He was still a little surprised when the sparks came from her skin, but it was more inviting now than it used to be.

She turned around and gulped hard. "You…still wanna try this then? Becoming one again, if just for a moment?" Her hand caressed his cheek softly.

"Anything to make you feel whole again." He nodded, holding her chin up gently with a finger and taking her hand in his free one, "Darling, I would do anything in the world just to make you smile."

Her ears perked up a bit, and her face lit up. He could feel her heart too, bounding nearly out of her chest. She leaned up to him, and just before they began to kiss he whispered, "Because I love you so very, very much."

The kiss was intense, passionate and full of want. Pandy was almost taken aback by how Zeke's mouth, finding herself wanting to taste him over and over. They parted to breath for a moment, and Pandoria led them into a shell ensuring they were at least in an area of privacy. Even with the thick of his outfit, Pandy could tell that Zeke was enjoying this too. He was breathing softly, but his face held an aching want within. He controlled himself as he approached once more, kissing her mouth and trailing his lips down to the crook of her neck. She hissed softly at this, it always produced the most sparks.

Zeke used to back up from this, but now he powered through even the more aggressive shocks. He kissed up and down her neck, all along her face and then gently began to prod at the skin of her breasts. Pandoria slowly started to remove her jacket, leaving her in just the bra underneath. She felt so exposed but also safe, and protected in his grasp. She sat upon his lap, feeling his fingers effortleslly guiding themselves up and down her curvy sides.

Pandoria gulped gently as he carefully fingered around her crystal, something about feeling the life inside of his touch her own was more than enough to make her feel together. But she wanted him, wanted to go all the way.

She parted the jacket off of his shoulders, exposing his chest. She felt along the rigged edges of his abdomen, admiring the scar left behind from their fusion as Blade and Driver. She unlatched his choker necklace, watching his Adam's apple bob slightly with a deep gulp. She kissed his neck deep, and felt him squirm softly underneath her.

She giggled, and he gave a breathless chuckle in response, parting back her bangs. "You're…so lovely…"

"And you as well my prince. You're a beautiful man. It's not fair."

"Your looks cannot compare. There is not a thing on this world that is even comparable to you, my lovely turtle handler."

She gave a playful, but slightly annoyed groan at this nickname, "Geez Zeke…way to try to ruin the moment."

He fixed that quickly, helping her inch down her shorts and skirt. She was left, warm and flustered with a coiled tail upon his lap in just her bra and panties. There was no questioning, she was willing and ready.

Zeke quickly took no time in removing his own clothing, right down to his boxers. She snickered at the pattern on them, tugging the fabric softly, "Really? The turtle boxers?"

"they're totally hot, you know it." She could not deny it, even the silliness of the pattern did not sway her attention from the thick and long lump underneath. He leaned forward and up, reaching his arms behind her and effortlessly unhooking her bra. He gave a few kisses to her exposed breasts, lapping gently at the undersides. She removed her gloves, hat, shoes and socks while he worked his way at her areola, feeling the electricity coursing through her veins. She was utterly breathless, as he licked his way down to her panties and used nothing but his tongue and teeth to slide them from her legs.

Entrance exposed, Pandoria could feel her wetness simply dripping along the insides of her thighs. She cursed slightly as she felt Zeke prod at her opening with his mouth, and lap at her sensitive pearl. She squeaked gently, holding his shoulders as she bucked into his movements. Despite his terrible luck, Zeke never did have a problem making Pandoria orgasm with his tongue alone before they even began to indulge in one another. This was no exception.

Pandoria could feel her release, and did not hold it back. Her walls clenched and she could feel the pulsations lathering her body in a warm, extreme finish. Elerctricity simply flew from her body, covering her Driver and shocking him gently. He felt his body vibrate from it, and could only smile in the slight pain, knowing he had pleased her. He removed his boxers and gazed up at her, "Ready to feel whole again my dear?"

"Yes…my prince…" She told breathlessly, hungrily. She did not hesitated and gently eased herself onto his erection. He hissed at the feeling coursing through him. It was strange, and wonderful all at once. Their crystals touched, and while she effortlessly moved up and down along him, she could recall feeling her whole core once more. She felt the life inside of Zeke, and could feel herself alongside with him. They were one, and they always would be. The pulsating in his thighs was more than enough evidence of this She touched herself while being filled by his thickness, shuttering and gasping. He grasped her body tightly, and winced gently. Her walls crashed once more, the feeling of the shocks entering his body. He never wanted to finish, never wanted to let go and as much as he kept trying to prevent it, it happened. The thick coils emerged, the passion and heat all culminated into this. He groaned loudly, taking in every last precious second. She fell to his side, the two gasping and panting for just a moment.

She clumsily adjusted her glasses, clasping onto his side tightly. The sun was shining outside. The tides of the Cloud Sea were coming and going, bringing the relaxing sound of tidewater crashing onto shores below to their ears. "If…" He muttered softly, "If we didn't have to go back, I would never. I would spent eternity here…just with you."

"Oh Zeke…" She cuddled his chest and lifted her head, "I love you."

"I love you too Pandoria…" He whispered and they kissed one last time. They cleaned themselves up, and put their proper clothing back on…even though Pandoria kept stealing his jacket and putting it on. He retaliated by placing her hat upon his head, but eventually they stopped their flirtatious bickering and he led her from the shell, hand in hand.


End file.
